En el ruedo
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: "¿Estás bien?" Nada está bien. "Todo está bien" responde, y se pone en marcha. [NathanielxSucrette] [CDMU]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Amour sucré es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Kim suena extrañamente suave, tan diferente a su tono habitual. Nathaniel intenta mantener su rostro rígido, pero un pequeño músculo en su mejilla tiembla delatándole.

Nada está bien.

—Todo está bien —responde, y se pone en marcha.

* * *

—¿Está todo bien?

Golpe. Izquierda. Derecha. Golpe. Descanso. Golpe. Golpe.

—Todo está bien —responde sin dejar de golpear. El tono es maleducado, sorprendentemente. Nathaniel nunca le había hablado así.

Un gesto de preocupación cruza el rostro de Kim.

—Quizá no te conozca tan bien —insiste—. pero a mí no me parece que estés bien.

Los golpes se detienen de inmediato. El vacío que queda a continuación es tan profundo como la intensidad de sus puños segundos atrás. Kim guarda silencio, anticipando la respusta. Ve el rostro de Nathaniel ceder, la dureza desmoronarse y sus ojos llenarse de una pena que parecía infinita.

—Tienes razón —admite dándole la espalda. Cuando voltea de nuevo, hay una lágrima anegándose en su mirada—. Se terminó.

Kim no necesita más palabras para entender a qué se refiere. Sus labios descienden, empatizando con el chico roto frente a ella.

—Lo lamento, tío. No lo sabía.

—Está bien —responde él, retomando la compostura—. No iba a funcionar de todos modos.

Nathaniel vuelve a darle la espalda, dando por finalizada la conversación, y comienza a golpear de nuevo el saco de box. Kim lo observa en silencio, y aunque no lo conoce tan bien, sabe que está mintiendo.

* * *

" _Tenemos que hablar"_

La frase mueve algo en él, pero no se amilanó. Contestó el mensaje, haciendo acopio de todo su entusiasmo. Fuera lo que fuera, quería que ella recuperar el ánimo. Además, le tenía una sorpresa.

" _Está bien_ ", emoticono smiley. " _¿Video llamada?"_

" _No. Es mejor así"_

Comienza a presentir que algo no anda bien, pero intenta no ser negativo. Ya habían tenido sus altibajos, como toda relación, y siempre habían salido hacia adelante. por otro lado, estaba por decirle algo muy importante y quería que tuviera la mejor disposición de ánimo para cuando se lo dijera.

" _¿Cuál es la gran noticia?"_

La respuesta llega tan rápido que tarda un segundo en procesarla.

" _Debemos terminar"_

El mundo se detiene. Deja de pensar, deja de respirar. Sus ojos se quedan pegados a la pantalla, incapaz de dejar de leer aquellas palabras.

No encuentra la fuerza para responder. No ve que ella sigu escribiendo hasta que otro mensaje llega, luego otro, y luego otro y otro más.

" _No podemos seguir así"_

" _Tres veces al año no es suficiente"_

" _Una relación no puede continuar de esa manera"_

" _Lo siento"_

" _Te quiero y lo sabes, pero no puedo soportarlo más"_

" _Solo nos estamos haciendo daño"_

" _Espero que lo entiendas"_

Los mensajes se detienen. Transcurren unos segundos, sus dedos no se mueven de lugar. Intenta pensar una respuesta, pero no la tiene.

" _por favor no me busques"_

Una

" _Será más fácil así"_

puñalada

" _Es mejor ponerle fin de una vez"_

tras

" _Adiós, Nathaniel"_

otra.

Los mensajes cesan, esta vez definitivamente. Una sensación horrible repta por su cuerpo, y se lanza en una carrera alocada para buscarla. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que es inútil. Ella se ha ido para siempre. Le ha bloqueado de todas sus redes sociales y de su celular. Lo sabe, incluso antes de marcarle para comprobar que sigue ahí.

 _«Es mejor ponerle fin de una vez»_

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa y trata de no mirar hacia su área de estudio. Lo hace de todos modos, porque no puede creer cuán perra puede ser la vida. Sobre su mesita de trabajo, como si de un altar se tratara, hay dos boletos de avión. Uno para él. Otro para ella. Las escrituras de su departamento. Un anillo de compromiso.

* * *

Golpea el saco con fuerza porque no encuentra otra manera de desahogarse. por años se había obligado a reprimir sus sentimientos más profundos. "Eres un hombre y debes comportarte como tal" "No permitiré que mi hijo actúe como un marica" "Eres mi único hijo" "No me decepciones"

En casa de papá no estaba permitido ser real. Estaba prohibido el fracaso, la vergüenza. No estaba permitido llorar. ¿Por qué ahora que era libre no podía hacerlo? Siente que su corazón se rompe, que cada palabra es un golpe a su pecho. ¿por qué de todas las personas, tenía que ser la que más le importaba la que le produjera tanto dolor?

Nathaniel desea defenderse, ponerse una coraza para que los golpes de ella no le hagan daño, para que su pecho deje de doler y pueda recuperar los pedazos. Desea poder sacar ese dolor de sí y transmitírselo a ese saco, y devolverle todo el daño que está haciendo mella en él ahora.

Se está haciendo daño pero aún así no puede parar.

—Detente —le suplica una voz—. Te estás haciendo daño.

No es hasta que siente una mano posarse en su antebrazo que se detiene.

Es Kim. Le observa con una mezcla de pena y preocupación, una sinceridad tan puraa que por primera vez siente que puede contar con alguien más que no sea _ella._

—¿Quieres hablar?

Deja caer los hombros, derrotado. Se soba los nudillos inconscientemente, el dolor se expande por todo su brazo y se detiene en su cabeza. Se deja caer al suelo y agacha la cabeza. El cabello rubio le cae en la frente, algunos mechones pegándose a su piel sudada. Relaja los hombros y suelta un suspiro.

—Se ha terminado —repite—. Lo nuestro se acabó.

—Ambos parecíais muy felices juntos —medita Kim sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—La distancia. El tiempo. Ella tiene razón. Sólo nos estamos haciendo daño.

—No pareces muy convencido —interviene Kim.

—No me conoces tan bien, ¿recuerdas? —citó sus propias palabras.

Kim sonrió suavemente.

—Oye, si de verdad quieres pegarle a ese saco, tengo un par de guantes que te sentarían de maravilla.

Nathaniel levantó el rostro y aunque su boca permanecía hacia abajo, sus ojos mostraron un breve brillo. Se levantó del suelo, y siguiendo a Kim, volvió al ruedo.

* * *

—Te conozco —contraría Kim—. No estás para nada bien.

Nathaniel tuvo que concederla esa, pero se lo guardó para sí. Ni muerto admitiría semejante cosa.

—Sucrette volvió —dijo secamente—. No quiero volver a verla.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kim levanta una ceja. Era evidente que su respuesta no le convencía.

—Estás pisando terreno peligroso —advierte Nathaniel—. Sabes que no quiero hablar del tema.

—Estoy de tu lado —le recordó Kim poniendo la mano en su hombro—. pero no pienso dejar que te sigas mintiendo. por muchos te mentiste a ti mismo, a otros. Y mira cómo resultó. Tuviste que convertirte en algo que no eres, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. Eres mi amigo y los amigos se cuidan entre sí.

—Vaya, qué elocuente —recibió otro codazo, esta vez más fuerte—. pero te recuerdo que Sucrette es cosa del pasado, y así pienso dejarlo.

Kim le da una mirada desaprobatoria, que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

—Entonces deja el pasado atrás. Vi cómo le hablabas. pareciera que quisieras vengarte de ella.

Nathaniel frunce el ceño. No le gusta que le sermoneen. pero Kim es su amiga, casi una hermana y le respeta.

—El Nathaniel que conoció quedó atrás —sentencia—. Que se vaya acostumbrando.

Kim siente un ligero escalofrío. En verdad estaba herido. Sabía de sobra que Nathaniel se cabreaba bastante si le hablaban de cuánto había cambiado. Que él mismo lo dijera era señal de que estaba completamente decidido. pero al mismo tiempo, Kim sabía que aquello no era completamente cierto. Conocía a Nath muy bien, y sabía de sobra que en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico atento del instituto, pero el dolor de un corazón roto le habían enterrado bajo una coraza de dureza y agresividad.

—No lo creo —se atrevió a decirle—. La seguiste. Querías asegurarte que llegara a salvo.

—Nos espiaste —le reprochó, un tanto enfadado.

—Mi gimnasio, mis reglas —le recordó—. Nada de charlar durante el entrenamiento, ni siquira para ti sr. "esta es mi esquina"

Aquello le calmó un poco.

—Sí, mamá —replicó con cansancio.

—Corrección, entrenadora.

Ambos sonrieron y soltaron una pequeña risita. Nathaniel abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kim. Al fondo se oía música, risas y voces. Luego entró él y cerró la puerta tras sí. Habían llegado a su destino. Una nueva noche comenzaba, habría amigos, música y alcohol. Festejaría una vez más, bebería hasta demostrar que era superior a todos y podría olvidarse de Sucrette.

Al menos, eso era lo que más deseaba.

* * *

 _Segundo aporte al fandom. Y sí, Nath es la quinta ruta... pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ello. Cuando Melody dijo que ahora prefería beber y estar de fiesta a estudiar no imaginé esto. Creí que sería eso y ya, pero no, es mucho peor. De verdad odio en lo que se ha convertido Nath. Seguí su ruta en el instituto porque me encantaba su personalidad atenta, respetuosa y dulce. Ahora es una mezcla de Castiel con Ezarel y de verdad odio su bipolaridad. Espero que su ruta en cdmu no se vuelva el típico cliché de "chico malo es salvado por el poder del amor de chica buena" porque lo detesto y creo que es un terrible mensaje para las chicas._

 _Tengo la teoría de que su comportamiento actual es más bien una fachada y que se porta especialmente cruel con Sucrette porque está herido y esta es su forma de venganrse o algo así. Eso, o de verdad es otro Travis Maddox, en cuyo caso diré: alv Nath, me largo con Hyun!_

pD: sigue en pie lo de fics a cambio de codes.


End file.
